watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 141
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis The chapter is divided into parts some of which are titled. First Part Tomoko lazily looks up from her bed with her stuffed toys wearing a chibi Kaijū t-shirt. She thinks she should study as she looks at the calendar then thinks that since she had been out for three days looking at universities she feel like doing nothing. Her thoughts are interupted by the doorbell. Tomoko rolls over and tries to rationalize that if she starts studying she will be motivated again. The door starts to crack open to reveal the smiling face of Kii. Tomoko sighs to herself, "today is going to be a long day!" then greets her cousin, "It's been a long time, Kii-chan." Kii agrees that they have not seen one another since the Winter Break. Tomoko admits that she is surprised by Kii's unannounced visit, especially since Kii always came during either the Summer or Winter. Kii replies that since this year Tomoko will be busy with exams, she decided to come over early. She looks past Tomoko to see her calendar which lists Nemo under one day and Asuka Katō under the next, and notes that Tomoko went to a university the day before. Tomoko sweats and stammers, but Kii drops the subject and declares that she has something to show her. She removes a disk from her bag. Tomoko is inwardly suprised that it is Kemono Friends. Kii asks her if she likes it as well. Inwardly, Tomoko reminds herself that Kii is a "furry (ケモナー・''kemonā'')." She muses that the series is popular among Otaku, but she has not watched it, then wonders why she has not. She then recalls watching Freestyle Dungeon with Tomoki: while everyone else went went "crazy" over Kaban-chan and Serval-chan, Tomoko, "was crazy over Ryofu Karma and R-Shitei." Inwardly, Tomoko decides to take the opportunity to watch anime with Kii. However, Tomoko starts to yawn. Still smiling, Kii asks her if she finds what she brought boring. Tomoko responds that it is suprisingly "moe (萌え)." Inwardly, Kii wonders if Tomoko would prefer ecchi. She asks what Tomoko has recently started. Sweating but smiling, Tomoko asks her if she means "rap (ラップ・''rappu'')" to Kii's shock. To herself, Kii reminds herself not to be surprised by Tomoko; however, she feels the mood has changed, and she wonders if something has happened since Tomoko seems different. She suspects that Tomoko has become more mature. Looking at Tomoko's calendar which has her previous university visits marked, Kii muses that Tomoko normally would never have had plans during a break. Changing the subject, Kii looks at Tomoko's "mouse ears" lying on some brochures from her trip and asks Tomoko if she went to "'Mouse'," which WataMote Wikia insists for trademark reasons is not at all based on Tōkyō Disneyland. Tomoko replies that she went for her third-year trip. Kii then opens a booklet that contains photos and pulls out two photographs. The first shows Tomoko with Yuri, Hina, Uchi, Okada, and Katō, while the other shows her with Yuri and Yoshida. To herself, she notes the Tomoko suddenly appears to have friends and wonders if she made them recently and if they are the reason she has changed. Looking at Yoshida in particular, Kii muses that she looks like the one who got Tomoko into rap. She then looks at the picture with Katō, Okada, Uchi, Hina, and Yuri and finds them all curious. She puts down the photographs and declares that she wants to visit Tomoko's high school. Sweating, Tomoko tries to warn her that it will be "boring," but Kii insists that she may like to apply for admission. To her inward horror, Tomoko imagines Kii living with them so she can attend her high school as her life becomes "Hell (地獄・''jigoku'')!" When Tomoko protests and tries to convince her to change her mind by claiming her school is not very good nor worth Kii traveling so far, Kii replies that if she could spend even a year with Tomoko she would definitely take its entrance exam. Tomoko inwardly rejoices that she was not born a year later. Kii continues that since she cannot attend the school while Tomoko is a student, she would like to at least visit the school with her. Inwardly, Tomoko concludes that perhaps "Psycho (サイコ・''saiko'')" Kii's psychosis will be satisfied by a simple visit. High School Tour (高校見学・こうこうけんがく・''kōkōkengaku'') Dressed in their respective school uniforms, both arrive at Tomoko's high school which Kii finds beautiful. Tomoko disagrees and points out some canine excrement near the gate: "They're terrible about keeping this place clean!" Inwardly, she vows to make her school seem as horrible as possible to convince Kii not to apply. Just as Kii reminds Tomoko that they probably have to inform the school they are taking a tour, Ogino appears to ask why Tomoko is there: "It's still Golden Week!" Stammering and whispering, Tomoko explains that her cousin wishes to see her school. Ogino happily tells her to register at the main office. Kii formally introduces herself and reveals her last name is "Satozaki" (里崎). Ogino identifies herself as Tomoko's homeroom teacher. As Tomoko inwardly rants about the "two biggest sources of stress in my life" gathered together, Kii asks Ogino what type of student Tomoko is. Ogino winks to Tomoko as Tomoko inwardly screams "Noooo (おおん!・''oon!)!" Ogino assures Kii that she is as proud of Tomoko as she is. She claims Tomoko is an "excellent student," who is, "always at the center of class, and has a ton of friends." Tomoko fumes inwardly, certain that Kii knows Ogino is lying. Façade (表面上・ひょうめんじょう・''hyōmenjō) Inside, Hikari Itō is surprised to see Tomoko in school. When Tomoko explains that her cousin wanted to see the school, Itō notes that Kotomi also came "to cheer on our school's soccer team or something." Tomoko and Itō have an awkward pause; Kii notes that Itō is in the band and starts a lively conversation with her. As they chat, Tomoko inwardly concludes that Kii's ability to put up a façade and get along with others means that, "she's definitely a psychopath (サイコパス・''saikopasu'')!" Same Kind (同種・どうしゅ・''dōshū'') As the soccer game starts, Kotomi stands next to Akari filming. Tomoko appears behind her and tells her to stop filming which startles Kotomi. When Kotomi demands to know why she is there, and Tomoko explains that her cousin wanted to visit her school, Kotomi inwardly freaks, fearing that, as a cousin, Kii can legally marry Tomoki. For her part, Kii has the feeling Kotomi is one of Tomoko's best friends despite her absence in any of Tomoko's pictures. Weakness (苦手・にがて・''nigate'') As they run together, Player 11 tells Tomoki he is glad they can play before a home crowd. Tomoki muses that their cheers will not make him play any better. When he passes Tomoko, Kii, Kotomi, and Akari without noticing them standing on the sideline, Tomoki notes that, for some reason, the game feels like an away game. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko *Kiko *Asuka Katō (depicted) *Hina Nemoto (depicted) *Tomoki Kuroki *Masaki Yoshida (depicted) *Yuri Tamura (depicted) *Emiri Uchi (depicted) *Akane Okada (depicted) *Mrs. Kuroki (depicted) *Ogino *Hikari Itō *Kotomi Komiyama *Akari Iguchi *Nakamura (Unnamed Player 11) Referbacks * Kii and Tomoko come to believe the other is a furry during Winter Break in Chapter 104 which is also Kii's last previous appearance. * Tomoko has her pictures taken in Chapters 127 - 128. * Ogino also winks to Tomoko when she has a conference with Tomoko's mother in Chapter 90. Cultural References *''Kaijū! (怪獣): why Tōkyō cannot have nice things. *'Kemono Friends' (けものフレンズ・''kemono furenzu): Title censored in the Japanese. Kaban-chan and Serval-chan are characters in the anime. *'ケモナー'(Kemona): what Tomoko calls Kii to herself. *'Freestyle Dungeon' (フリースタイルダンジョン・''furīsutairedanjon''): Japanese link, since currently unable to find an English reference. Ryofu Karma and R-Shitei are Japanese rappers. *''Moe'' (萌え): because WataMote Wiki ''cares. *'Preparation H :' Kii uses "H" which is given the ''furigana of エッチ for "ecchi." *'Mouse' (ネズミ・''nezumi''):' the name Kii uses for the amusement park utterly not based on Tōkyō Disneyland. *''WataMote Wikia finds it interesting that "dog poop" is depicted while other things are censored. *Golden Week' (ゴールデンウィーク・''Gōruden Wīku) Trivia *Kii's last name (里崎) combines the kanji for "village" and "cape" or "promotory." *'Ogino's Lie:' is it really? Tomoko is a good student, she is often the center of attention, though perhaps in a negative way, and she does have friends, though maybe not "tons" of them! *Kotomi cheers the soccer team because Tomoki plays on it. *Kii plays the tympani but wants to learn the trumpet. Memorable Moments *Kii returns. *Tomoko does use "Nemo (ネモ)" for Hina on her calendar. She does not have a nickname for Katō. *Ogino returns. Quotes *"Looks like today's going to be a long day." - Tomoko *"She feels like she's more mature since winter break. Like she's settled down, kind of." - Kii *"Look, there's dog poop right at the gate!" - Tomoko *"''God you suck at this! Why do you only try to make me look good to the people who can see right through it?! Stop spewing unnecessary crap!" - Tomoko Gallery Tomoko Kaijyū Shirt c141.png|Tomoko's ''Kaijyū T-shirt Hell is Where Kii is c141.png Kii Name c141.png|'Satozaki' (Red) Kiko (Yellow) Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters